Electrophotographic machines having a selective development system, such as a single component development system, may have improved printing properties if a toner having a very narrow toner charge distribution is used. Conventional methods for narrowing toner charge distribution include an additive blend process and formulation optimization, increasing the sphericity of the toner particles, and physically separating the particles via wet sieving.